This Is Us
by Fanficbear
Summary: Hey, this is a sort of prequel to my one-shots. Its the story of how Ichigo and Rukia came to be. Here they will find out how to and adapt to a time of peace and find and new normal after all they have been through. At first, there will be some IchiHime and RenRuki but only for a short while. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone here, is the first chapter of my new IchiRuki story 'This is us.'_

 _At first, there will be snippets of RenRuki and IchiHime but only for story purpose and to play homage to the canon. But this will be mainly IchiRuki. I hope I have kept in character and have not made them too OOC._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I am not in any way shape or form Tite Kubo. Trust me things probably would be different. Not in a good way._

 _I hope you enjoy this first chapter._

New beginnings and stressful breakfasts. Part 1

It has been a long, long journey of unending pain and suffering to get to this point in time. After the painful victory against the Quincy's came the time of healing. Today marks the one year anniversary of the final battle against substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and the man leading the Quincy army, Yhwach. The soul society is still doing their best to rebuild after the devastating war, but there is only so much that new buildings and filled positions can do to replace the people and morale that were lost.

Somewhere in the heart of the Soul Society stands a young soul reaper lieutenant who stands guard watching the new squad thirteen underlings. Ever since the loss of the beloved captain Ukitake Rukia has been looking after the division and playing the part of both captain and lieutenant which has been anything but easy. Things have been very hectic since the war ended and even though she is very grateful for finally being given the acknowledgment she's long fought for, this wasn't how she pictures her life going.

Knock knock knock

"Enter," Rukia said to the visitor at her office door. All week she's been stuck doing paperwork for the new academy graduates that were being placed into her squad and now that she's finally given herself a break she's a little less than pleased when someone has shown up out of the blue. Thinking it's just another squad member with more paperwork for her she is pleasantly surprised when the person turns out to be Lieutenant Renji Abarai who just so happens to have graduated from being a long-time friend to someone close to her heart. After decades Renji has finally been able to warm his way into the Kuchiki's heart and has become her boyfriend and lover.

"Is it safe to enter ma'am?" He asks jokingly when he sees his girlfriend's annoyed facial expression. Once she sees who it is it visibly weakens.

"Oh, hey Renji. It depends, do you have any paperwork for me to sign?" She asks apprehensively.

"Nope, I'm off the clock and wanted to stop by. It's been a while since we've done anything besides talk about work. Why don't we do something tonight?" He asks as he comes to stand beside her at the window, placing an arm around her waist.

"Sure, I'd love to. I think I am at a good stopping point for the night." She said as she looks over her piles of paperwork, both the completed and the to be filled out. Happy that the completed pile topples the latter.

"Great how about we go to that place in the first district? I've heard a shit ton about it from the guys." Renji asked enthusiastically.

"Kay." She said. "Let me just go home and get freshened up I feel like I need it after the day I've had." She laughs.

"Alrighty, then I'll stop by your barracks at around eight." He said before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead and exiting the office.

Later that night.

At around eight that night after having a quick shower and dressing up a tad after spending the past twelve hours in her office doing nothing but paperwork Renji came by to pick Rukia up for their date.

"Wow, babe you look much better." Renji whistled before wanting to smack himself upside the head for that comment. He still hasn't gotten that knight in shining armor thing down in terms of his mannerisms.

"Ha-ha its okay," Rukia said knowing that he meant well. "I do feel much better after getting washed up though. So where are we going again?" She asks as she locks her door after giving him a peck on the cheek.

"The place is called 'Hope Restored' I think. It was established just after the war and the Soul Society was being repaired. I've never been there, but I hear it all the rave." He said smiling down at his girl and taking her hand in his.

"Awesome. Should be fun." She said. But all Rukia felt like doing was staying home and curling up on the couch with him while eating take out, because after all its been so long since either of them had time for themselves let alone each other. The last thing she wanted was to spend her first night off in what felt like forever in a loud and noisy, smelly bar. Not that she was going to say anything after seeing Renji all stoked about sharing this new place and experience with her.

After walking around the first district for a while, enjoying the sights, they come to the spot.

"Hey well look, who the monkey dragged out!" Called a certain familiar red-headed lieutenant.

"Hey, Matsumoto." The couple greeted.

"It's been a while Kuchiki. We thought you got swallowed up in all that paperwork long ago." She said walking over to them.

"Yeah, well it is what it is. I decided that I needed a break." Rukia said with a show of her hands gesturing to her body as if saying 'here I am.'

"Ha-ha, why don't you guys join us? It's been a while since all of us hung out." She asked pulling the couple inside.

"Oh…" Rukia said as she looked at her boyfriend for advice.

"Sure, why not, the more, the merrier," Renji said not getting the clue that she wanted it to be just them.

"Great!" Rangiku said with great enthusiasm.

Ever since the end of the war, everyone has gotten a lot closer seeing as how they survived not only one but two wars in a matter of a few short years. But that doesn't necessarily mean that Rukia wanted to spend her one free night this week with the overly enthusiastic Rangiku and her band of merry men.

"Hey, guys look, who I found lurking in the shadows!" Rangiku yelled at her group which as always consisted of Yumichika, Shuhei, Ikkaku and the ever forced to play along Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hey everyone!" Renji said has he greeted his long-time friends and drinking buddies.

"Hello." Rukia greeted less enthusiastically but still polite given her nature as a noble.

"Hey! Well, well it's been a while you love birds." Hisagi said looking over at the newcomers.

After everyone said their greetings, Rukia sat in between Renji and the other less than pleased to be here Hitsugaya.

"How's work going Lieutenant? Getting used to the hustle and bustle of leading a division?" Toshiro asked Rukia after they got comfortable.

"Oh, you know there's still lots to do with all the new graduates coming from the academy and trying to rebuild it gets quite hectic," Rukia said after taking a sip of ice cold water from her glass. "Not that I'm complaining. It's just an adjustment" She quickly added hastily after she saw the look on the young captain's face.

"I see." He said. "Although I have heard nothing but positive things coming from the other captains. You are making quite the impression, especially on a certain squad six members. I have a feeling it won't be long before there is talk of promoting you to captain seeing as though you're practically one already." Hitsugaya told her. And it's true a lot has happened and quickly since the resolution of the war and the young lieutenant has proven herself more than capable.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I don't think I am quite ready yet." She said although she's delighted that the effort and time she puts into her division is not going unnoticed.

"Yes, well eventually." He said giving her a small smile. Ever since Rukia was promoted to lieutenant, her rapport with her fellow soul reapers has improved. After their conversation ended Hitsugaya excused himself much to the dismay of his lieutenant.

It wasn't until midnight that the impromptu party broke up leaving everyone but the young Kuchiki half-drunk out of their mind much to her dismay.

"Get'em 'ome safely Kuchiki-san!" Rangiku slurred out to the girl who was trying to keep her drunken boyfriend upright while walking home which wasn't easy seeing as how he was a good foot and a half taller than her.

"Good night." She called out in reply. Trying her best not to fall under the dead weight. She didn't know whether it was because Renji has lost weight since the last time or that she has just gotten stronger but before there was no way she would've been able to carry Renji all the way home.

It took twice as long to get back to her barracks this time around. Once she got inside, she dropped Renji off on the couch thinking to herself that this wasn't exactly how she imagined her night going. Although she was disappointed and a tad bit upset that the whole night her boyfriend ignored her in favor of spending time catching up with the guys than with her she grabbed a blanket, a bucket and a glass of water with aspirin for when he got up, knowing the hangover would not be pleasant. After making sure her boyfriend was all good she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Rukia woke up the next morning, she smelled something delicious and mouth-watering coming from outside. After she got dressed, she left her room with the intent on finding out where that smell was coming from.

"Morning." She said to the back facing her near the stove.

"Morning babe." Renji greeted as he was finishing up their breakfast. Knowing that the number one way to get back into the good graces of his girlfriend and childhood partner was through food and seeing as how it usually worked, he thought he was in the clear for how he acted last night.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you take the coffee and bring it to the table?" He asked her.

"Mmm." She said quietly.

After about five minutes of waiting, out came Renji with two plates full of a traditional Japanese hangover breakfast thinking all was good.

"So, last night was nice, wasn't it? It's been a long time since the ol' gang has gotten together." Renji said trying to start a conversation with his girlfriend who hasn't said anything since they started eating besides thanking him for the food.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to what he said. The night he remembers was not the same night she had. No, the only person who she had any conversation with last night was captain Hitsugaya, and the waitress after Ikkaku tried hitting on her and Yumichika insulted her. Not only did she spend the whole night alone, practically invisible which brought up some less than pleasant memories of years ago but the comment he made about the gang back together didn't sit right with her either. To her the people she spent the night with wasn't who she considered her 'gang' no, her gang was back in the world of the living, and it just made her realize how much she missed them and longed for their company. Especially a certain red-headed substitute soul reaper.

It's been a whole year since she has had any contact with any of them, mostly because she's been so busy running her division and hadn't had time to visit. But regardless the loneliness she was feeling was taking a toll on her this morning, which might've attributed to the sudden outburst she was about to display.

"Yeah, last night was so much fun." She said sarcastically, putting her utensils down.

"Huh, you didn't enjoy yourself?" Renji asked surprised.

"Of course, not you idiot! How could I enjoy myself while watching you and everyone get so drunk you couldn't see straight? I had to carry you home last night you were that out of it. I wouldn't call that a highlight of my day." She replied back getting more than a little annoyed at her lover's ignorance.

"Well, you didn't have to come with!" He yelled getting up from his seat. Renji is still the same brash and hot-headed individual he always was so getting caught up in the moment was something that was second nature to him.

"What do you mean I didn't have to come with baka! This was supposed to be a date between us and not four other people!" She said as she was starting to get more and more annoyed with him. How dare he say that when it was his idea to go in the first place.

"Yeah it was supposed to be a date but I didn't think you would object to hanging out with friends seeing as how you're always caught up in work these days." He said as he told her his reasoning.

"Our friends Renji, they were never really my friends, and there was not a lot of talking going on mostly just everyone stuffing their faces with food and alcohol!" She said.

"My god Rukia you need to learn to lighten up! The war is over; the fighting is done. You need to learn to enjoy yourself more!" He told her urgently.

"How can I lighten up when I have so much on my shoulders! You have no idea what it's like to be in my position right now Renji! You have an amazing and dedicated captain to help shoulder the burden of operating a squad while it is just me doing all the work! You don't understand what it's like for me! All I wanted yesterday was to spend time with the guy I love and relax and forget all the stress I am under." She told him breathlessly.

"Well then why didn't you say so, and you damn well know you can talk to me about anything Rukia that's what I am here for!" He told her.

"I try to Renji I do, but every time I try to tell you what is on my mind all you do is kiss my forehead and say don't worry you'll figure it all out." She said trying to get her feelings in check before they all rush out and she says something she knows she will regret.

Right then at that minute, Renji realized that she was right. He couldn't understand, not because he doesn't care, of course, but it's because he can no longer relate to what's she's going through, and as a boyfriend that's incredibly difficult. Although he hates to admit it, he knows that there is only one person in the whole world who would understand how she is feeling and who would know what to say and he hates that it's not him.

"He would know what to say wouldn't he," Renji said solemnly after what felt like hours but was only about a minute.

"Wha-" Rukia said trying to figure out how he knew who she needed right then and there.

"He hasn't visited since the final battle and the memorial service, has he?" Renji asked even though he knew the answer. It's been a year since Ichigo has been in the Soul Society and that was the last time anyone had seen him or his group. After they were healed and a service was organized for the ones they lost in the war they all left to resume their normal human lives.

Rukia wasn't an idiot, and she knew that Renji wasn't either. Ever since the war ended and Ichigo and the rest of them returned to the world of the living, it's been tough because all she wanted was to talk to him and ask for his advice on what to do now that all this responsibility has been thrust upon her shoulders. She knew he was the only person who could help her make sense of everything. She needed him, and even though she has tried denying it, she knows that she misses more than just his advice. She misses him. She misses Ichigo.

"Why don't you ask for some leave to go and visit, it will do you a world of good," Renji said in a smooth voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't just leave my squad unattended. It'll fall to ruin." She told him. If only there was a way.

"Captain and I can watch over it for a couple of days. Besides Captain Kuchiki has been worried about you and he will be more than happy to help you for a few days." He said reassuringly. He wasn't lying when he said that his captain was worried about his younger sister. He was. They all were. Ever since Rukia has stepped up to the plate of leadership, she's run herself ragged, and she always looks so tired and worn out. The fact that she was able to carry him home last night was only because of the adrenalin she was feeling due to stress and exhaustion.

"I don't know Renji. I would feel bad leaving all of a sudden." She said worriedly.

"Listen Rukia you're on the verge of burnout and if you do, then you're no good to anyone. You need time off to get your head together. It's best for everyone." Renji told her.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Good," Renji said with a smile. Hopefully, when she comes back they will be able to make things right between them and things will be okay. He was worried and not just about their relationship, but he about her and how much she is pushing herself. In the end, he fears she'll work herself to an early grave, and that wasn't something he could live with.

 _Hey again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you forgive me for the RenRuki._

 _Next chapter will be about Rukia's visit to the World of the living and her talk with Ichigo. To me, the only person who would really be able to help Rukia would be Ichigo considering he was placed in charge on Karakura town and the residents all by himself (apart from Ishida) and that is a lot of responsibility._

 _Next chapter will also have some IchiHime. You have been warned ;)_

 _Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Any and all are welcome._

 _Chao,_

FB


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Here is the second chapter of This Is Us. Here we see a little interaction between the couple and find out what's going on with Ichigo since we last saw him. The chapter will be shared between Ichigo's POV and Rukia's_

 _Seeing as how I've got the whole story down pat in my head I'm going to upload until chapter three before stopping. I would love any review positive or negative. Even just a heads up that you want to see more before I post chapter four._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Fb_

 _Disclaimer. Not Tite Kubo. Just love his characters and the plots._

Rukia's POV

"Are you sure you're ok with this nii-sama?" I asked as we were heading to the new Soul Society Senkaimon. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"You are still my responsibility Rukia, and as such when you are on leave, your division becomes my responsibility. It is important for you to take leave every now and then. I have not yet seen you do so." Byakuya told me with concern lacing his voice.

"Ok then, I'll only be gone for a week. If anything comes up, please be sure to let me know." I told him. The tone of my voice leaving him no chance to refuse.

Ever since the war ended Byakuya and I have become closer and dare I say our relationship is almost sibling like in nature, and I feel more confident in standing my ground against him.

"Alright. Give my best to the boy." He said with parting words. "Take care."

"I will nii-sama." I said bowing as he walked back the way we came.

"So, will you be alright?" Renji asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Yes. You're right I think this is what I need. And I'm sorry for how I reacted that morning." I told him feeling slightly guilty even though he is as much to blame for the argument.

"No, I was acting selfishly I'm sorry." He said turning me around so that I was facing him.

"I love you Rukia." He said with a kiss to my forehead.

"I know you do. I love you too; we just have to learn to communicate better that's all." I said smiling.

After our parting conversation, a hell butterfly showed up to signal that the gate was ready.

"Be safe and say hello to everyone for me. Tell them I'll stop by soon." He said waving goodbye. And that was that.

Once I landed in the world of the living, I went straight to Urahara's shop to pick up my gigai and try to locate Ichigo.

"Well, well look who we've got here if it isn't lieutenant Kuchiki paying us humble people a visit." Welcomed the former squad, twelve captain, Kisuke Urahara. "It's been a while Rukia how is everything back home?" He asked with a wave of his fan.

"Fine and hello to you too." I greeted back as I took off my shoes and walked in.

"Your usual I presume?" He asked

"Yes, although I am not here on business, I'm-"

"Here on leave am I right?" He interrupted.

"Well yes, how did you know?" I asked him slightly surprised.

"I got word from a mutual acquaintance of ours." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Here is a brand new gigai for you equipped with everything you need." He told me as he handed me the life-sized doll.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I said thanking him with a bow.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I rent one of your rooms here for the duration of my stay?" I ask. Knowing that they are the ones who housed Renji whenever he is here on missions or leave.

"Why, absolutely." He said with a grin. "I can see why you wouldn't feel comfortable living in Kurosaki's closet considering that he is courting the young Inoue." He said as he got up from his seat and showed me to my room.

"Wait, What? Ichigo and Inoue are dating?" I asked surprised.

"Well, surely you've heard about that right?" He asked as he stopped to look at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Um. Well no actually. I haven't had time to visit, so everything is news to me." I told him looking down slightly ashamed that I didn't know two of my closest friends we together. 'How much did I miss while my head was stuck in piles of paperwork?' I thought to myself with a lingering sigh.

"I see. Well maintaining a squad by yourself doesn't leave much time for socializing." He said patting my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Well here you are, dinner is at seven o'clock sharp, and there are bath linens and a futon in the closet. Hope you can relax while you're here, and it's great to see you Kuchiki-san." He said with a bow as he left me alone to my thoughts.

'Well, then what do I do now?' I asked myself.

Ding dong.

After much consideration, I decided that the sooner I talk to Ichigo the sooner I can leave and go back home. For some reason, I wish I hadn't come here. I feel more of an outsider than ever before.

'What if he doesn't want to see me' I thought to myself.

"Who is it?" Came Ichigo's familiar groggy voice that for some reason always seemed comforting to me.

As soon as the door opened, you could tell how surprised he was to see me standing at his doorstep.

"Hey strawberry, long-time no see eh? I asked with a small smile. Suddenly missing calling him by that name or any name for that matter.

"Rukia?..." He asked looking like he saw a ghost.

Ichigo's POV

'What the hell is she doing here?'

To say that I was surprised to see 'her' here above all else was an understatement. It's been a year since I've seen her and since then you could tell she's changed. Her hair is back to the length that it was when we first met, and it filled me with a sense of nostalgia, but apart from that, she looks tired. Tired and desperate. But for what I had no clue.

This past year has been hell. Sure, I've gotten my powers back and all but after everything I realized that there was something missing, actually not something, someone.

I realized too late that I was in love with the woman in front of me. The war was over, and I had no reason to go back to visit, but that didn't stop me from missing her. Everyone knew how I felt about her, well everyone except her. A few months ago, after Rangiku came for a visit and told everyone that Rukia and Renji were finally together. I hit my rock bottom, and in a desperate attempt to forget the raven-haired beauty I decided to drink till I couldn't give a damn.

Everyone here was worried about me, and they sent the group to find me. The one who found me was Inoue. She tried to talk some sense into me but I couldn't hear what she was saying all I could think about was her. But somehow, she was able to drag my lifeless body back to her place and make sure that I didn't choke on my own vomit.

After that night, we talked for hours, and she told me that she was going through the same thing. Although the person she missed was never going to come back. She admitted to me that she fell in love with the Espada that kidnapped her a couple years back.

So, we shared in our misery and leaned on each other to make it through the tough times. Eventually, we decided to try and make it work. And so far, it has. At least up until 'she' came back.

"Rukia?" I asked in pure shock. Not knowing for sure if what was happening was for real.

"Yeah, It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked as casually as if we see each other every day.

"How-"

I stopped her before she could finish her sentence. I grabbed onto her like a life line I didn't know I needed. I couldn't believe that she was here. It was like a trick. And if it weren't for the familiar scent of cherry blossoms on her body, I'd have thought it was.

"I've missed you midget." I said still holding her in a vice-like grip.

"Hmph, I've missed you too fool." She said returning the hug.

Being this close to her I realized just how much weight she's lost. I feel as if she'll fade into nothing again right before my very eyes.

"Are you going to let me in or just let me freeze to death?" She asked shivering slightly.

It was in the middle of November, and the weather was starting to cool down, especially at night.

"Oh, right." I said letting her go and moving aside so that she could come into the warmth. "Come on in." I said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

As I led her into the empty living room, I gestured for her to take a seat while I fetched us some tea.

After brewing the hot beverage in complete silence, I brought two cups into the seating area.

"So how is everything going in the Soul Society?" I asked not knowing where to start.

"Everything is going well. Things are still hectic, and we haven't been able to fill all the positions the wars left empty, but we're getting there." She smiled.

"Good I'm glad to hear that." I said smiling glad to know that things are going somewhat okay.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"So, what brings you here Rukia?" I asked, wanting to know why she's here just when I was trying to forget these feelings that came with the woman in front of me.

"I was sent here on leave by Byakuya and Renji." She said as she stared into her tea.

As soon as I heard his name mentioned I accidentally slammed my cup down a little too hard and it broke on impact.

"Shit- Sorry." I apologized after seeing her flinch from the sudden noise. "I'll be right back."

'C'mon idiot. Now's not the time to be foolish. Besides, it's not like she's ever wanted anything besides a friendship with you. Renji has been with her through more stuff than you'll ever know. Be happy for them.' I told myself as I grabbed a damp cloth to wipe down the coffee table with.

"Sorry again." I said to her when I came back. "I didn't realize the tea was so hot." I smiled at her.

"Oh no don't apologize. I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I should've called." She said looking a little dejected.

"Nah nonsense. I'm really glad you're here. You're always welcomed here." I told her smiling.

"So, what's up Rukia. What did you want to talk about?" I asked her trying to move on from the subject.

"Well, I actually came here for advice." She said looking up at me and placing her coffee cup down on the table.

"Advice?" I asked. Why did she want to come to me for advice of all people?

Rukia POV

"Yeah, advice." I repeated to him.

It's been so long since we've talked and I can see how the time apart has changed him. He looks almost taller to me, and his hair is shorter than I've ever seen it. It was a good look for him. Made him look more mature.

When I first showed up half an hour ago, he seemed to be lost in his own little world. I wonder what he was thinking.

Oh well, it's not my place to ask.

"I need advice on how to deal with everything that has been sent my way." I told him finally looking up at him.

"Oh, what stuff is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well ever since the war things have been difficult. We have lost many soul reapers, and the morale is lost on many of those still with us. And I'm finding it difficult to try and get a handle on the new responsibility that comes with being a lieutenant without a captain right now. And I thought that you would be the one to ask." I told him.

"Me? Why me. Wouldn't someone like Byakuya or Renji be better suited.?" He asked.

"No. Right now I am feeling lost with the weight of all the responsibility and power that has been put upon me. And I thought considering how you, who used to be nothing more than an ordinary human teenager who was thrust into a world you weren't ready for and responsible for a whole town I thought you'd be best to help me." I said trying my best to put my thoughts into words.

"You make it seem as though I did that all on my own." He said looking at me with the kindest smile I've ever seen.

"Well, you did do it all by yourself. You learned how to figure it all out on your own." I told him.

"Of course, I wasn't alone you idiot. I had, hat'n'clogs, Yoruichi, Chad, hell even Ishida to help me. But most importantly you. You helped me get through it the most." He said a little disgruntled that he even had to say it.

"Me? What did I do except force this on you? I did nothing but add burden onto you. I couldn't teach you anything that you probably didn't already know. I didn't have any spirit energy so I couldn't show you the ropes. I wasn't of any use." I told him going back in my memories to the time when I was so helpless I had to have a child save me. How pathetic. Even after all these years, and all that I've accomplished that period still makes me feel useless.

"Idiot-" Ichigo said under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked not understanding why he called me an idiot.

"I said, Idiot!" He yelled slamming his fist down on the table in front of us.

"Is that really what you think Rukia? Do you think that lowly of yourself?" He yelled.

"Damn it, woman, you need to start seeing yourself for how everyone else sees you." He added exasperatedly.

"You- if it weren't for you I never would've made it through those first few months. Let alone everything else." He said.

"If you came looking for my advice here it is. Think about yourself for once. Put more faith in you and your ability and for the love of god lean on the people beside you!" He told me.

It wasn't until then that I realized just how much I was trying to carry the burden by myself. Even to this day, I blamed myself for involving Ichigo and the others into the fight. But as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I need to stop doing everything on my own. A squad has a captain and a lieutenant in place for a reason, and that's so that the responsibility is shared.

"You're right Ichigo…" I said in defeat.

"I-wait what? Did you just say I'm right?" He asked with a knowing smirk. "Bout damn time. I thought I would need to smack some sense into you." He said.

"I need to learn to ask for help from those who are willing to give it to me." I told him.

"Yeah exactly." He said sitting back down. "Glad you realized it."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Thanks again Ichigo." I said standing up and placing the cup of now cold tea into the sink.

"Wait you're leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah. There are some things I need to take care of back home." I told him. A little disappointed that I couldn't stay longer.

"Kay. Let me at least walk back to the shop with you." He said as he walked to the front closet and grabbed a jacket to wear.

"Thanks, Ichigo." I said genuinely grateful to him for everything. I knew it was a good idea to come here.

"Anytime Rukia. And mean it." he said as he opened the door and closed it after we went through it. After he locked it, we started down the street that leads to the shop.

We walked side by side for a few minutes in blissful silence. I forgot how good it felt just to walk side by side and not having to necessarily say anything. Besides I'm pretty sure we both said everything we needed to.

"Well, here we are." I said as we reached our destination. Knowing that this would be the last time we saw each other for a while. For some reason, I couldn't find it in myself to look up at him even though everything in my heart and soul told me to. I just couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said. His tone, unlike anything I've heard before.

And right at that moment my resolve to not face him crumbled away. I swear I wished I was strong enough to resist because what I saw when I looked up at him broke not only my heart in two but my soul as well.

Never had I ever seen a man look so lost as the one who stood before me. And it was Ichigo, the strongest man I know. He looked so broken that I wondered if he always looked like this and I just didn't see it.

"Ichigo-" I started to say.

"Bye Rukia. Take care and give everyone my best." He said. His voice cracking as he turned away,

"Bye." I replied.

And with that, he was gone.

 _Urgh, ugly tears are streaming down my face right now._

 _I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this is us._

 _Please review if you can._

 _Thanks._

 _Chao._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, here is the third chapter of this is us. Here we have the pov's of both couples._

 _I'd like to send out a special thanks to MugetsuIchigo for their reviews. Your last one made me smile so thank you._

 _Hope you guys like this chapter._

 _Disclaimer. Not in any way, shape or form Tite Kubo!_

 _Enjoy._

 _Rukia POV_

When I told Urahara that I've decided to head back early he was quite surprised considering I was given a week off but, I couldn't stay. I had to go home and figure some things out.

I have been back for about a day now, and for the life of me I cannot concentrate on anything, and it's, of course, affecting my work.

About an hour ago Byakuya came by my office and demanded I take the rest of the day off and deal with what's bothering me. I don't know how he knows but judging by the fact that every single piece of paperwork had the initial Ichigo or strawberry instead of Rukia. I'm pretty sure that's how he knew.

'I royally screwed that up didn't I' I asked myself.

I know why I can't concentrate. It's him. His face as we parted. The way is voice cracked as he said goodbye are both ingrained in my memory. And the sudden aching feeling in my chest. One I've never felt before, other than that night that brother and Renji came to bring me back.

I need to do something to get these painful reminders out of my head.

'Renji. I need to see him now!' I thought to myself as I turned around and flash stepped to his place.

 _Ding dong._

"Coming, I'm coming hold your horses," Renji called out.

As soon as he opened the door wide enough for me to slip by I ran into his arms and as soon as his arms encased mine in a hug I let out all the tears I was holding onto since I saw 'him.'

After the shock of seeing his girlfriend in utter despair, he brought us both to sit on his sofa still in each other's arms.

It must've been a good ten minutes since either of us spoke, but that didn't matter.

"You love him, too don't you?" He asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. How could I? Here was the man who is everything I could ever want. Sure, he has his faults, but he genuinely loves and cares for me. More than I could ever love him back. It's not fair.

"It's okay Rukia. Really. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it's not meant to be with me. I'll always be right here." He said as he tightened his hold on our embrace.

"I love you Renji; I do but-"

"It's not the same as with him." He answered.

"No…" I said. And it's true I do love him but… He's not home for me. There is a saying that home is a place that when you leave you just miss it. And even though the arms around me are comforting it's nothing like being with Ichigo. Just being near him fills me with such peace and happiness that I've never known before. I know now why I have this pain in my chest. It's the same pain as that night before being brought back to the Soul Society. It's the feeling of being ripped apart from your home. I know now that my home and my heart is with Ichigo. Wherever he might be.

After a little while longer of the tearful parting we unhinge and for some reason, we just burst into laughter. Both of us. I think the stress of hiding all the feelings, it caused us to crack.

"We're gonna be fine Rukia. We will make it through anything." Renji said smiling at me.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry Renji." I said apologizing.

"Don't apologize for loving who you love Rukia. It's not fair to anyone." He said. "Besides I had a feeling that sending you back there would result in this."

"But I don't understand. How did you know?" I asked him.

Renji looked at me and then sighed.

"You two are so hopeless. It seems as though it's obvious to everyone else but the two of you that your feelings are mutual." He said getting up and sitting across from me on the love seat.

"He loves you as much, if not even more than you love him." He told me.

"That's not possible. I wish it were. He's in love with Inoue." I stated. As I said those words the pain in my heart ten-folded remembering why we could never be.

"Did he tell you that or did you assume it because someone told you?" He asked looking directly into my eyes.

He took my silence as confirmation.

"Ichigo got together with Inoue on a whim. Everyone knows that. Besides it was the only way to keep tabs on him."

"Let me tell you a little story Rukia, and it goes something like this." He told me, taking a deep breath.

 _Renji's POV_

This was it. I'm going to lose her after I tell her all this. But then again was she really ever mine in the first place? I should just be thankful that we are together again.

A couple of months back, shortly after Rukia and I got together, I was sent on a mission to the world of the living, when I was there I stayed with Urahara as usual but when I arrived, I felt like something wasn't quite right. Everyone was on edge.

When I asked they told me that nobody had seen heads or tails of the idiot for the past two days. So, when I wasn't exterminating a pesky hollow, I was helping everyone search for him. It wasn't until the day after that we heard from Inoue that Ichigo was with her.

Later that day once Ichigo returned to his place Inoue came by the shop and told everyone what happened. I wasn't in the room, so I'm guessing that's why she spoke so freely.

'It's Rukia-chan's absence that is effecting Kurosaki-Kun. It's tearing him up that she isn't here. He told me he loves her and would do anything to tell her that. But seeing as how he can't just go up there and see her, with him being a substitute and all that but also seeing as how she's with Renji he thought the only thing he could do was drink enough to forget her.' After hearing that it broke something in me.

Maybe this is why Rukia is pushing herself so much I thought. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to think about him.

Once I told Rukia about what I've overheard you could tell she was having difficulty processing all of this.

"But why?" She asked, clearly emotional.

"Why what?" I asked not understanding what she was having difficulty with.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She added. Even though I'm in the same room with her, I feel as if she's not directing these questions to me.

"For the same reason, you didn't tell him how you felt. You didn't want to feel the pain of rejection or break up the relationship you thought he had with Orihime." I told her.

After a few moments of silence which I am guessing was enough for her to piece together the missing puzzle pieces she got up, thanked me for everything and left.

Even though I was just dumped by my childhood sweetheart, I feel oddly accepting of it all. I guess somewhere in my mind I was always prepared to lose her to him. As long as she's happy and allows me to stand by her side, that's all I need.

 _Rukia's POV_

After I left Renji's, I've been wondering around aimlessly with not a destination in mind.

'Ichigo loves me. Or at least he did a few months ago. Was that why he was so upset last night when I told him I was leaving early. Did he feel the same pain I did?'

I don't know what to do or think anymore. I really don't. What do I do? Do I go back and talk to him or do I wait and see what happens?

Only time will tell.

 _Ichigo's POV_

I haven't slept a wink last night. Only being able to get a few hours in this morning. The pain that I am feeling wouldn't let me.

No matter what I do, she's always there. Seeing her again after all that time was like a dream. No, we didn't spend that much time together but just seeing her and talking to her drove away the torrential downpour that was happening in my heart.

She has grown into herself so much since we've met. She's a different person. A person whose light has chased away the darkness. But still, it hasn't changed who she is. She's still the fiery, self-conscious and self-sacrificing person I've always known her to be.

When I walked her back to the shop knowing this might be the last time we saw each other for god knows how long I couldn't say or do anything because I know that if I did, I would say something that I would regret.

Something like, please don't leave. Stay with me or take me with you. But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to her, Renji or Orihime.

Even though I don't love her, Inoue has been there for me these past few months, and she's made me feel a little less lonely, and I can't just up and abandon her without letting her know.

Seeing as how I didn't sleep at all last night it gave me a lot of time to think. To hell with the consequences I need to go over there and tell her. And if all goes to shit, I'll plead with her not to hate me for telling her my feelings, because the only thing worse than not being with her was her cutting me out of her life for good.

After I made up my mind, I decided to get some much-needed sleep because nothing good ever comes from making rash decisions without any shut eye.

Once I woke up at around noon, I went downstairs finding my family at the dinner table sitting down to eat lunch.

"Oh, Ichi-nii you're up. I was just about to call you down." Yuzu said, greeting me as I sat down with the rest of them.

"Yeah sorry. I had a late night." I told them feeling guilty for causing them to worry about me even more.

Ever since my break down a couple of months ago my family has been walking on eggshells around me and it hurts. They all know why I haven't been feeling like myself, but they won't talk about it when I'm here. Even though they don't know Rukia as well as I do they all miss her too. For a while, she was a part of our family.

After lunch and some light-hearted conversation, I got up and thanked her for the meal and left to get dressed. There was one place that I needed to go to before I made my way to Urahara's.

I needed to talk to Inoue.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

"Coming." Came the sing-songy voice belonging to my girlfriend Orihime.

When she opened the door, she seemed surprised to see me here. Well, we didn't have anything planned, so it doesn't come as a shock to me.

"Hey Inoue, mind if I come in?" I smiled in greeting.

"Oh, of course, come on in." She said as she stepped aside and let me pass.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked as she lead me into the modest living room.

"No, I'm good. Just ate. Thanks." I told her lifting my hand out to stop her from going into the kitchen. "There was something I needed to talk to you about," I said as I sat down on her sofa.

"Is it about Kuchiki-san?" She asked. I was slightly surprised that she knew. Maybe she was expecting this.

 _Orihime's POV_

"Is it about Kuchiki-san?" I asked.

Ever since last night and feeling the familiar presence of my friend's arrival I've been expecting this conversation to happen.

When I asked Ichigo-kun, he seemed a little stunned that I knew she visited.

"Yeah." He answered looking a little guilty.

But for what reason, I can't figure out. I've known since the beginning that what we had was nothing more than a special arrangement between friends to help each other through the hard times. And I've accepted that this day would come. To be honest, I'm a little relieved.

Over the past couple of months, I've been spending some time with Uryu, and we've gotten closer. The only thing that's stopped us from being together was Ichigo. I couldn't do that to him when he was in so much pain. But now maybe there is a chance that we both get our happy ending with the people that we love.

At least I hope so.

"How'd you know?" He asked. Efficiently taking me away from my daydreaming.

"I felt her presence sometime yesterday," I told him. He seemed to understand.

"You're going to try and get to the Soul Society, aren't you?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Yeah. But I couldn't leave without letting you know. You've been amazing these past couple months, and I can't ever thank you enough." He said as he looked up from hands.

"You don't have to thank me Ichigo," I said coming to sit beside him and placing my hands on his. "You've helped me as much as I've helped you and I think it's time we both moved on and found some peace."

"So, you and Ishida?" He asked knowingly.

How in the world he knew I never understood.

"Hmph. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." He smirked. "Are you happy with him?" He asked.

"Yes. I am. He is it for me." I told him smiling, feeling more than a little relieved that he's not mad.

"Then I'm happy for you both. I'm glad you found each other." He said getting up and dusting off the invisible dirt.

"Are you going to tell Rukia-chan how you feel?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered looking more than a little apprehensive.

"I know it will all work out in the end Kurosaki-Kun." I smiled.

"You know you don't have to call me by my last name. Just Ichigo is fine." He said with probably the most genuine smile I've ever seen from him.

"Alright!" I said getting up and walking him to the front door.

"Thanks again for being there for me Orihime. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know." He thanked me as he left.

"Good luck!" I called after him. Waving my hands in farewell.

'I hope all goes well.' Was my last thought before going back inside determined to let Ishida-kun know that we are all good.

 _Ichigo's POV_

'Alright, then the easy part was done. It's now or never' I thought to myself. Silently thanking the heavens that we parted on good terms and can move on as friends. I'm glad that she's found someone she cares for but seeing as how its Ishida I'm feeling a little queasy.

As I neared the shop where the gate is that will lead me to her, I couldn't help but feel like there was a weight in my heart with every step going forward. All the possibilities came rushing forwards.

'What if she doesn't feel the same way?'

'What if Byakuya refused to let me see her because of who I am. Or what I am?'

All this second-guessing is not going to get my anywhere. And with that thought, I decided to have Kon take care of my body and flash stepped to my destination.

Once I got there after a few steps, I was greeted with silence.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

"They are downstairs getting in touch with the Soul Society for granting us passage." Came the unexpected voice.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked clearly confused.

"Well if you're going to the Soul Society in the hope of confessing to my third daughter you will be better off with someone who can take care of Byakuya Kuchiki. I'll handle him while you look for your girl." He said coming out of the shadows behind me.

"Are you for real?" I asked him. Is he really going to help me in this?

"Sure. Why not. It's obvious how you two children feel about each other, and as long as you're happy, that's all I really care about." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks pops. I appreciate it." I smiled back.

"Alright, you two it's time to go! We got the all-clear from the other side." Yelled who I'm assuming was Yoruichi.

"Well then let's go and not keep my third daughter waiting," Dad said smiling at me as he abandoned his gigai and jumped down the hole leading to the underground training area where the Senkaimon was waiting.

"This time since you're going as a welcomed guest you will be traveling in style. Hell, butterfly style that is." Keisuke said as we approached the couple.

"Hey, Ichigo. Don't let that mean ol' Byakuya scare you. Hold your ground against him or better yet let your dad handle him." Yoruichi said patting my back a little too hard knocking the wind out of me.

"Good luck you two." They called out as we entered the gate.

'This is it.' I thought to myself.

I'm coming Rukia

 _._

 _Dun Dun Duuu._

 _Next chapter will be all about the reveal. Will Ichigo be able to get to Rukia safely or will Byakuya chop him into pieces before he can even get to her?_

 _You'll just have to find out next time I guess._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Please leave a review if you so wish to._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Everyone. Here is the confession! If you want me to skip to the epilogue or continue their story let me know in a P.M or Review. :D_

 _Disclaimer. Bleach isn't mine. But I do own I bottle of it in my kitchen ;D_

 _Ichigo POV_

When we got there, it was in the evening. Everything was lit up. It's been a year since I stepped foot in the realm of the dead and I barely recognize it.

"Wowza." My dad said as he whistled as he landed behind me. "Boy this place sure looks drastically different since I remember it."

"Yeah, well over have the place was destroyed, so considering the damage it took they are doing a pretty good job of cleaning it up," I told him whilst looking around.

Everything was different. Some buildings were still reduced to rubble, but others looked rebuilt. And as I looked behind me I could see that they were able to rebuild the wall the separated the Seireitei and the rest of the soul society. Not bad.

I felt a wave of air going behind me, and as I turned, I stood face to face with one of the people I wished I didn't have to deal with but considering the facts I knew I would have to eventually.

"Renji." I greeted.

"Ichigo." He spoke. Then all of a sudden, I am nearly knocked over by force of the hand whacking me on the back.

"Damn man you look old." He joked.

"Yeah well." I wanted to say he looked old too but considering the fact that he was a soul reaper, a year apart wouldn't make that much of a difference if any. The ol' pineapple looked the same as always.

"Yo, Captain Kurosaki." He said in greeting my pops.

"Nah it's just Isshin Renji. Haven't been a captain in decades." My dad said smiling as he shook the man's hand.

"So, what brings you here after all this time?" He finally asked.

What do I say? I can't just say 'oh you know the usual, try and steal your girl' can I?

"You know why he is here." That voice. Great not even here for a full minute and I get ambushed by the two people I knew I had to deal with, but still. At the same time? Even with the old man, I don't think we can handle this.

"Yeah but I want to hear it come from his own mouth captain, sir," Renji said to the ever-imposing man. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Wait are you two aware of why we came here tonight?" My dad asked the men.

"Of course-" I was about to say they didn't have a clue but I was proven wrong.

"Yes." The said in unison.

"But wait why Renji? I thought you loved her?" I asked hoping this meant what I think it meant.

"Sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go," Renji said.

"And will you stop us?" My dad asked. He mostly directed his question to Byakuya but none the less I wanted to know if they would.

Renji just shrugged his head. "I've got other things to do than beat your sorry ass. There are a couple of bar seats with my name on it." He said as he turned away to head to wherever he was going to drown his sorrows at.

"Just whatever you do Ichigo. Don't you dare hurt her? I'm trusting you." And with that, he flash stepped away.

Well, then that didn't go as planned. I thought to myself.

"Well, then Lord Kuchiki that just leaves you," Dad said as he stood in front of the man.

There was a deafening silence for what seemed like minutes but was only about half a minute.

"Can I assume you will take responsibility for your son?" He asked as he closed his eyes and started to turn towards the exit.

"I will." He said.

"Then, I have no objections." And with that, he too flash stepped away.

A few minutes went by in utter shock.

"What the hell just happened here?" I asked aloud

"What were you expecting Ichigo?" Dad asked with a scoff.

Well, I was expecting a lot more pain and blood.

As if my he could read minds my dad spoke up.

"Byakuya Kuchiki is a sensible man these days. He knows that there is nothing he can do to keep the two of you apart. Especially if he wants to avoid another Ryoka invasion. But from now on you need to be careful about where you tread because now he won't see you as a Kurosaki but as a Shiba, a nobleman of the Soul Society." He warned. "Just be careful Ichigo."

And with that, he disappeared into the Senkaimon.

No matter what lies ahead, I will not regret this decision.

After that, though I flash stepped away to where I knew 'she' would be.

Rukia POV

'Oh boy.' I thought as I looked around my apartment. I never realized how bad I had let my place go after the war.

"Urgh. It's going to take a week to sort out all of this junk." I sighed.

"Oh well, no time like the present, right?" I said trying to pump myself up for the long road ahead.

"Now then where do I-"

 _ding dong._

'Hmm, who could that be?' I asked myself, walking to the door.

'I didn't have any guests coming over as far as I know' I thought as I opened the door.

When I saw who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. This isn't real, is it? Is this how he felt when I suddenly showed up at his doorstep without prior knowledge?

"Ichi-go" I murmured. I couldn't look away. My eyes were glued to his.

"Yo Rukia. Surprise!" He said as if he was jumping out of a life-sized Chappy birthday cake.

Oh no. Now I can't get that thought out of my head. I'm gonna laugh. Damn it.

"Pfft, Ha ha ha." I burst. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I crumpled to the ground holding my sides that were in pain from laughing,

"Wha-? Rukia are you alright?" He asked worriedly. He came to kneel beside me and put his hand on my back to see if I was okay.

"Gomen. A picture just popped into my head. I couldn't help but laugh." I told him once I finally caught my breath.

"Ah." He said, "I swear if it has anything to do with me and Chappy in the same sentence…" He said warningly.

"No, no nothing like that," I said but then broke into another laughing fit.

"I swear…" He said shaking his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

Finally regaining some composure, I stood up and decided to get to business.

"What brings you here Ichigo?" I asked him.

"I- I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Oh? What about?"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk? Your place is a bit messy." He told me as he looked around my place. If it weren't this bad, I would punch him for making fun of my apartment, but I guess it is pretty bad.

"Sure, and I know the perfect place," I said smiling as I took his hand in mine and flash stepped to the place I wanted to show him.

"Woah. You've gotten a lot fast Rukia." He said surprised at how quickly we got here. It made me feel happy he noticed.

"Wow... This place is amazing." He gasped as he took in our surroundings. Yup, I knew he would like it.

"This is where-"

"I know. This is where the final battle took place. But my god it looks so different. Almost 'heavenly'" He said looking down and smiling at me.

The place I took him to, as he pointed out was the place of the final battle, but now it looked completely different. You could see the entire Seireitei from here. 360 views. And It had hundreds of full grown cherry blossom trees planted. Courtesy of the Kuchiki clan. One for each soul that was lost during the battle.

"It's amazing Rukia." He said after admiring the view.

It wasn't until now that I realized that we were still holding each other's hand and when we both looked down we separated as if we were prodded with a hot iron.

"Sorry." He said apologetically, his face beet read and his hand came up to rub the back of his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed or nervous.

"It's okay." I smiled at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about Ichigo?" I asked him.

"I-" He said then stopped.

"I don't really know what to say or how to say it. Rukia." He told me looking almost as if he was in pain.

"I don't know if you have ever heard the saying that you don't have a home until you just miss it." He continued.

"Every time we get separated either by choice or by force my heart hurts and that feeling of 'home' is gone. And I think that it's because of you. You're my home Rukia." He told me looking up at the sky.

"I know what you're going to say, that home isn't a feeling it's a place where you live, but to me, that's not true. When I was younger, my mother was my home. And when she died, I felt empty, as if my heart didn't have a place to rest anymore. That was until you came into my life. And that feeling in my soul whenever I was with or even thought about my mom, I started to associate that with you."

"What I'm saying Rukia is that I love you and I think I have for a long while." He said looking straight at me.

Everything that Renji has said about Ichigo was true. He did love me. As much as I loved him.

"Ichigo- "

"No don't. I want you to think about what I said before saying anything." He pleaded.

"But you don't even know what I'm about to say, you dolt," I said smacking him on the head.

"If you would've waited till I was done talking you'd know that I felt the same way too. That I feel the same pain when we're apart, that I don't feel like I'm at home if I'm not with you. Just thinking about you is enough to put me at ease. I love you so much that it hurts when I can't see you for so long." I told him, placing my hand on his cheek.

"You're my home as much as I'm yours," I said.

"Rukia."

As we were engaged in a never-ending staring contest, we found ourselves growing closer and closer together before our lips finally met.

It felt like all the emotions we felt that couldn't be expressed through words came out in the way we clung to each other. Almost afraid that the other would disappear if we were to let go.

After about a minute we need to breathe. With our foreheads nestled again each other, we shared another longing glance and whispered the words we've always wanted to say.

"I love you."


End file.
